


Erwin on Fleek

by Dataage, Trashpanda69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Crack, Erwin's Eyebrows, Fluff and Smut, Humor, possible smut in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dataage/pseuds/Dataage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpanda69/pseuds/Trashpanda69
Summary: Erwin shouldn't sleep when his eyebrows look that nice.





	1. #OnFleek

           It was a leisurely Sunday afternoon in the Smith household. Armin was engrossed in scrolling through Instagram, while Erwin filled out forms from the school board. Armin glanced over as he felt a weight suddenly hit his shoulder, only to see Erwin softly snoring as he drooled on Armin’s t-shirt. Armin softly smiled at the sight of his normally stressed husband so sweetly relaxed. There was so much paperwork he had to do as principal that he was hardly ever so relaxed. Armin glanced back over at his phone only to see a trending hashtag, that gave him devious ideas. Armin gently eased Erwin off of his shoulder and laid him carefully on the couch as not to wake him. Armin giddily snuck over to his makeup bag and pulled out the instruments to complete his nefarious task. Armin could only imagine what expression his husband would have when he saw what his eyebrows had become.Erwin slept until the next morning as Armin couldn’t bring himself to wake his poor sleep-deprived husband.

           Erwin jolted awake when his phone alarm blared out some punk rock song Armin had set it as. He hardly had time to throw on his work clothes and brush his hair before running to his car. In his haste to crank his car, Erwin failed to notice Armin running towards his car in a panic, before he pulled off. Erwin winced on his drive to school when he ran a hand over his face and felt his stubble from where he hadn’t had the time to even look in the mirror that morning, let alone shave. Erwin sighed heavily when he pulled into the staff parking lot. He begrudgingly stepped out of his car, making sure to slam the door behind him. Erwin glared at every student that looked at him, which for some reason seemed to be a lot more than normal, in fact, some were taking pictures. Erwin couldn’t be bothered to question this since he was already planning on how to break the news to Levi, that he needed to tutor Eren Jaeger, one of the man’s least favorite students due to the kids almost constant state of dishevelment.

          Erwin finally made it to his office and sat down, finally feeling relaxed for the first time morning, when his door slammed open accompanied by the shriek of the resident chemistry teacher. “Erwin! Your eyebrows have broke scientific boundaries!” Hanji exclaimed bouncing up to Erwin’s desk. “I need to run experiments on them, Stat!” Erwin sighed, he just wanted one calm day. “Hanji what the hell are you even talking about?”, Erwin exasperatedly responded. Hanji smiled deviously and handed her phone over his desk to him. Erwin’s face turned red as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He Erwin Smith. Was on the trending page of Instagram. For BEST BRAIDED BROWS. “What the literal shit!.” He flung himself from his desk chair running to the mirror on his wall. What he saw defied every rule of physics he knew. His eyebrows were perfectly braided. Not a single hair was out of place or sticking up. There was even glitter tastefully applied throughout them. Erwin immediately knew that one of his students had posted the photos, but there was only one person who came to mind who could have done this. Armin was not going to end the night being able to sit down or stand up for that matter when Erwin was done with him. Erwin barley choked out that he was going home to Hanji, before running to his car.


	2. Repercussions

Erwin slammed the car door behind him as he shoved his keys into the ignition. He pulled out of the faculty parking lot and headed towards his husband, who was probably peacefully enjoying his day off. Erwin pushed harder on the gas pedal, further pushing the speed limit in his embarrassed rage. Thoughts ran through his head on what he was going to do to Armin when he got home. Would he tie him up, whip his soft thighs until he couldn’t sit, gag him until his drool pooled over - Erwin caught his reflection in the rearview mirror. He smirked. Erwin knew the perfect punishment.

Erwin screeched into his driveway and tore out of his car towards his house. As he violently unlocked the front door Erwin heard Armin groan from deeper in the house. Armin looked up at his smirking husband and could tell he was in for it so small blonde scurried off the couch and tried to book it to the kitchen, but was scooped up by his titan of a husband into a bridal carry. Erwin carried Armin into their bedroom and dropped him onto their bed, and made his way towards their closet. He took some rope off the top shelf and made his way back to Armin. Erwin grabbed Armin’s left arm and tied it to the head of the bed and gently trailed his large hand down Armin’s wrist as he grabbed Armin’s other arm to give it the same treatment. Armin shivered and blushed as the rough rope enveloped his wrists, he was eager for his punishment. Erwin quickly tied each of Armin’s legs to the bedposts at the end of the bed and stalked his way to the top.

Erwin opened a drawer on the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a pair of scissors and drew them out with a smirk. Armin paled and pleaded,” Erwin this is a new top and-.”

Armin was cut off as Erwin shredded through his top and ripped off the sleeves. Erwin dove into Armin’s neck to suck and bite marks into it that would last for days after as he threw the remains of Armin’s shirt onto the floor. Armin whined as Erwin pulled back to grab the scissors to give his pants the same treatment, but gave Armin a playful nip in apology. Erwin gave Armin’s thigh a warning squeeze when the cold metal of the scissors sliding under his briefs made him flinch. Two snips later and Armin was bare and exposed to the world, and had the cutest blush covering his face and body. Erwin’s face flickered with surprise at what greeted him. When Erwin looked up at Armin he couldn’t help but smirk as his blonde, petite husband turned impossibly redder. 

“You prepared for this? Someone must be eager,” Erwin growled out.

Armin stuttered in embarrassment for a few seconds before shyly saying,” I figured you’d want to punish me, but I really wanted you to fuck me, and you couldn’t do that unless I did some preliminary work. Did I ruin it?”

Erwin’s only response was to roll his aching, still clothed length hard enough into Armin’s straining cock that the small blonde could only squeak in reply. Erwin quickly stripped himself of his clothing before engulfing his shivering mess of a husband. Armin moaned as his husband bit and licked his way down his neck to his nipples. Erwin started to bite and lick each nipple in turn until Armin was crying from the stimulation and his nipples were bright red in contrast to his smooth pale skin.

Armin grew more and more frustrated until he was begging for Erwin to fuck him. Erwin saw the frustration in Armin’s face and voice and stood up just long enough to add his clothes to the pile of Armin’s shredded clothing in the corner. Erwin immediately claimed Armin’s mouth and pushed himself into Armin’s tight heat in one hard thrust that left Armin moaning into his mouth. Erwin continued on at a brutal place until Armin had tears streaming down his face. It only took a couple strokes of Erwin’s hand before Armin was spilling hot white streams between them. Erwin continued on as Arwin became so oversensitive his breathes were few and far between. Finally, Erwin pulled out in time to spill his seed all over Armin’s chest, face, and hair. Armin looked up expecting Erwin to untie him, but instead, Erwin made his way to the closet and pulled out a bottle, used the previous night, of glitter. Armin’s stomach dropped and he shrieked as Erwin dumped the glitter all over their combined seed. Erwin untied him quickly and Armin ran to the shower. Erwin gathered up the soiled sheets with a smirk. Armin would blush every time Eren asked about the glitter falling out of his hair for a week 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this two-shot. Comment below on what kind of fic you'd like to see next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Comment below if you want a smut chapter or if you want another one shot, but of Levi and Eren.


End file.
